1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency switch, and more particularly, to a high frequency switch used in a front end portion of a wireless communications apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for implementing a high frequency switch used in a front end portion of a mobile phone, or the like, by a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) using a silicon on insulator (SOI) process, has been developed.
Generally, a body (a well, a backgate) of the MOSFET using the SOI process is connected to ground potential (hereinafter, a field effect transistor (FET), of which a body is connected to the ground potential, will be referred to a “body contact-type FET”) (please refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-515657).
However, when a high frequency switch is configured to use a body contact-type FET, good harmonic characteristics may be obtained therein; however, insertion loss characteristics are deteriorated, thereby causing difficulty in implementing the high performance of an apparatus.